An amiibo Story
by HiroLemonFan
Summary: A lot of people are aware of amiibo figures. They are pretty much figures who interact with various Nintendo games. But what a lot of people aren't aware of is that they could possibly have a conscious, and they are aware of the things they witness. This story is about six of these amiibo figures. Note: This is a happier amiibo story.


**A/N: This story contains all of the amiibo figures I currently have. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a peaceful day in the amiibo household. As always, the Collector was playing Super Smash Bros, using her amiibo figures for the game. These figures were Pink Yarn Yoshi, Zelda, Jigglypuff, Mii Gunner, Inkling Girl, and Timmy & Tommy. As the Collector played her game, the amiibo figures had a conversation with each other.

"So Jigglypuff, what's with your new tattoo?" Pink Yarn Yoshi asked.

"Oh, you mean this?" Jigglypuff asked in response, gesturing a red squiggly mark that was on her back. "I received it from a book signing the Collector attended. I'm not really sure what happened, but I'm now apparently a special figure."

"That's so cool!" Mii Gunner happily exclaimed. "I mean, you were special before since you came from the city, but I bet the Collector is even happier to own you."

"She is," Jigglypuff said.

"Oh please," Zelda said. "We are all special in a way."

"You're just saying that because the Collector takes you to a comic book store every Wednesday night lately," Inkling Girl said, sounding a bit bitter.

"Well you certainly are not wrong," Zelda said, smiling in satisfaction. "The Collector sees me as an avatar whenever she takes part in a session of Dungeons and Dragons, so of course I am special."

"What about me?" Mii Gunner asked. "I contain downloadable content that a lot of gamers might not have, so the Collector using me in a battle might impress others."

"I'm special too!" Pink Yarn Yoshi said. "I'm made of yarn and I can heal myself in the game!"

"Only by two percent every four seconds," Timmy said.

"So true!" Tommy chimed in.

"But it still makes me special," Pink Yarn Yoshi said.

"Yeah, that's good," Inkling Girl said, sounding a bit bitter.

"What's wrong?" Mii Gunner said.

"I'm the Collector's very first amiibo figure, and I'm completely useless!" Inkling Girl complained. "I even overheard that she might trade me away for some other amiibo figure!"

"Well that's not what I heard," Jigglypuff said.

"What do you mean?" Inkling Girl asked.

"The Collector is planning on getting more games," Jigglypuff informed. "And two of them are Yoshi's Woolly World and Kirby: Planet Robobot."

"Oh goodie," Inkling Girl said sarcastically. "More games that are obviously not Splatoon."

"Hang on," Pink Yarn Yoshi said. "Did you say the Collector might get Yoshi's Woolly World?"

"Yep," Jigglypuff said.

"That's my home game!" Pink Yarn Yoshi said happily. "I can help the Collector by being her Player 2! And you guys can give her different yarn patterns!"

"Precisely," Jigglypuff said. "And we can all give the Collector different abilities in Kirby: Planet Robobot. Yarny unlocks Whip Kirby, Zelda unlocks Mirror Kirby, I unlock Mike Kirby, Mii Gunner unlocks Spark Kirby, the Nooklings unlock Leaf Kirby, and you unlock Poison Kirby."

"Poison Kirby, huh?" Inkling Girl asked. "That doesn't sound so bad."

"Well we heard that we might get some more friends in the future," Tommy said.

"So happy!" Timmy chimed in.

"Oh, I heard about that," Pink Yarn Yoshi said. "The Collector preordered a Rosalina from the Super Mario figures in case of that figure selling out."

"Well I heard the Collector might get a Kirby from the Kirby figures for Christmas," Zelda recalled.

"That's great!" Jigglypuff happily said. "Even though those two are not Super Smash Bros figures, they're still compatible with the game! We'll have more friends to spar with!"

"Don't forget about the possibility that the Collector might get Animal Crossing: Happy Home Designer," Timmy said.

"We're compatible with the game, along with the two amiibo cards she already has," Tommy said.

"So excited!" Timmy chimed in.

"So you see, Inkling Girl, we have a bright and happy future with our Collector," Jigglypuff said.

"I guess you're right," Inkling Girl said, sounding happier than before. "I can't wait to have more adventures with her!"

 **The End**


End file.
